


A Sticky Situation

by WerewulfTherewulf



Series: SFRE fills [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders the cat, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell arrives home from work one day to find Anders in an unfortunate spot of trouble</p><p>Fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange; 122.) “Easy,” he said.  “You need to let me do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

Mitchell closed the front door behind him with his foot a bit harder than he meant to. Wincing slightly, he carried the grocery bags keeping both his arms occupied over to the kitchen counter, where he placed them down.

“Anders, I’m back!” he called out, pulling off his work top and tossing it onto the corner of the couch. Anders would have his head for it later, but right now Mitchell couldn’t be bothered much. “Anders!” he yelled again. Nothing. Brows creasing in confusion, Mitchell set off towards the bedroom. Maybe he was snoozing away in a ray of sunlight? He had become much more fond of those lately.

“Anders, I’m home! Didn’t you miss me?” he tried once more. Still nothing. Anders wasn’t lying curled up on the bed either, which concerned Mitchell. “Anders?” He pursed his lips and headed back towards the kitchen, then he rifled through on of the paper bags until he found a small plastic pouch. Ripping off the top and tossing it away, he opened it up and shook it.

“Anders, I bought you some treats! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty! Here kitty! Got you some yummies!” he hollered. Still, nothing. Mitchell was officially worried. He glanced at the sliding glass door to the balcony, in hopes it wasn’t left open. It wasn’t, gladly. The only other way out would have been the front door and that was locked up tight. Anders was definitely in here somewhere.

Collapsing to his hands and knees, Mitchell began his search. He looked beneath the sofas, in the kitchen cupboards, in the laundry room. He opened the fridge and the pantry, stared underneath their bed. No sign of Anders anywhere. Mitchell’s heart rate was ever growing, and he wanted to keep searching for his missing lover. But first, he had to pee. On the way to the bathroom he grabbed his discarded shirt and tossed it into the hamper sitting behind the bathroom door. He sauntered over to the toilet and began his business. Mid-stream, he stopped and froze.

“Hold up,” he mumbled. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze burned into the hamper. There was about an inch of poof sticking out of some of the clothes. A very distinctive yellow poof.

“Anders! The hamper, really?” Mitchell hurried over after tucking himself in and reached into the grody pile of clothing. He was rewarded with scratches and hissing. “Anders shit what the fuck!” he shouted, scrambling back. He was met with a low growl. As he licked up the small trickle of blood from his hands, Mitchell stopped to think. There had to be a reason that Anders was hiding out in the filthy laundry. Anders hated being dirty, and being surrounded by musty old clothing would normally be an absolute nightmare for him.

“Is this because I vacuumed last night?” Naturally, there was no answer. “... ‘cause that was over twelve hours ago. I won’t do it again until we get your… situation sorted out, I promise. I just had to do it last night because you knocked over the box of cereal! So it was your fault, really,” he walked back to the basket and began removing articles of clothing one by one, dropping them on his feet.

“It’s time to come out now, babe,” Anders was hiding near the top, so it didn’t take long for Mitchell to spot him. Curiously, a few of the clothes were stuck to him, and it took a minute amount of effort to tear them away. “Oh… What were you doing up on the counter in the first place!? No wonder there are tons of flies around the flat again, the fly strip caught you!”

Mitchell bent over and reached back into the basket, scooping up the [fluffy, long-haired tabby](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/warrior-cat-clans/images/5/55/Beetail.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140527223159) hiding within. Two weeks ago, the pair had run into Colin Gundersen… it ended with nasty results. After a few choice words between them, Colin pointed at Anders and snapped his fingers. The next morning, Mitchell woke to find his lover gone and a fluffy cat in his place. It was a stressful situation for them both at times, but they managed. Now Mitchell was holding a feisty cat to his chest with a strip of fly paper glued all up one side.

Anders was struggling slightly, but Mitchell kept a strong hold on him as he walked back out to the living room and over to the couch. He placed Anders down first, who immediately tried to bolt, but a firm hand kept him in place. Mitchell sat down next to him and grabbed the flypaper, tugging on it gently. Anders howled and jerked away, hissing.

"Easy," he said, "you need to let me do this. It'll be like taking off a sticky bandage, fast so it doesn't hurt much,"

Anders stopped struggling and let his lover place his hands back on him, but he was clearly very unhappy about it. Mitchell had a hand on his back and a firm grip on the strip.

"I'll count to three, alright?"

Anders let out a quiet meow in consent.

"One... two..." Mitchell ripped the paper off and tossed it behind him as Anders shrieked in pain and horror, immediately leaping onto Mitchell to scratch wildly at his face. "Shit, Anders, stop!" Mitchell yelled, bringing his arms up to defend himself. Anders kept screaming and howling for a minute before flying off the couch and zooming away to hide.

Mitchell sighed and ran a hand down his luckily unscathed face. His arms stung from the scratches, but he was otherwise unhurt.

"Alright, I'll let you have your alone time now..." he grumbled. He stood and grabbed the fur-covered fly strip, carrying it over to the kitchen and into the trash. He put away the groceries and set out a bowl of food for Anders, plus an additional bowl of treats. Anders deserved it after this awful ordeal.

Mitchell went ahead and turned on the television to have as background noise as he made himself dinner. About an hour into the preparation, Anders made a quiet appearance, sneaking over to his bowl of food and eating as silently as he could in hopes he wouldn't bring attention to himself. Mitchell noticed him almost immediately, but pretended not to. He couldn't help but stare at him though, grimacing at the sight of Anders' mangled fur. When he finished eating, Anders disappeared again, and Mitchell ate alone on the couch.

As he got ready for bed that night Mitchell kept an eye out for Anders. He intentionally slowed his routine up as much as possible, hoping that Anders may actually show up, but it was not to be. Glumly Mitchell crawled into bed and snuggled up comfortably, reaching over and turning off the lamp on the table next to him.

Ten minutes later, Mitchell felt a familiar and sudden weight at the foot of the bed while he feigned sleep. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he felt the weight get closer and closer, step by step. Finally it stopped behind him, then collapsed against Mitchell's back. Mitchell reached back awkwardly and began petting Anders, stroking his fur and scratching his ears. Anders began purring intensely and even began licking Mitchell's hand.

"'M sorry I had to ruin your pretty fur today," Mitchell mumbled. "Thanks for forgiving me,"

Anders mewed and kept purring, stretching out against the expanse of Mitchell's back.

"Y'know, babe, I think tomorrow's probably a good time to go see your family... Olaf may be able to actually shed some light on your problem, and maybe even have a solution,"

The purring immediately stopped and Mitchell spent the rest of the evening trying to make up with Anders, trying to coerce him not to pee on his work uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> ??? I don't know. This is 80% based on a true story. I just don't know why the prompt phrase made me immediately think of the time my cat got fly paper on her and hid behind the couch all day until I got home from school.


End file.
